


Раз-два-три, или История о том, как  тиран-хуманс ксеноморфского коммандера укрощал

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Найнс в который раз дал себе зарок не играть с Коннором в ксеноморфский мацзянс-с-с на желания. Позавчера Коннору хватило фантазии на «разучить хумансовский танец»: страшно представить, что ещё может придумать собрат.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Раз-два-три, или История о том, как  тиран-хуманс ксеноморфского коммандера укрощал

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion)
> 
> Иллюстрации к ксеноморф!АУ: [@MRearrea](https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1291847688309399552)

— Какс-с-с там... 

Сменщик не успел договорить, как из-за дверей тренировочного зала раздалось суровое хумансовское: «Левую на семь часов! И разворот».

Раздались громкий стук, шипение и отборный хумансовский мат в исполнении многоуважаемого коммандера Найнса. 

«Говорил же тебе, консерва, хвост, хвост подбирай!»

Отстоявшая своё дежурство сарас Хелен посмотрела на собрата с сочувствием:

— Зверс-с-ствуетс-с-с!

Сменщик с опаской глянул на закрытые двери тренировочного зала и нервно пристукнул хвостом.

***

— Правую на один час! Левую верхнюю на место вернул, консерва! Или ты там мою талию ищешь?

Найнс с сожалением убрал левую верхнюю конечность с задницы Гэвина и сделал шаг правой нижней.

— Разворот. Хватит мне ухо слюнявить. Не отвлекайся! Левую на семь часов! И разворот.

Найнс, послушно выполняя команды своего ведущего, начал манёвр, но отвлёкся в очередной раз на такого красивого, раскрасневшегося и сосредоточенного хуманса и запнулся о хвост.

Он резко разжал верхние конечности, выпростал хвост, стабилизируя Гэвина, сгруппировался — и завалился на бок с шипением и матом.

— Говорил же тебе, консерва, хвост! Хвост подбирай!

— Гэвин, может, я лучше инс-с-струкцию почитаюс-с-с? — Найнс не торопился подниматься, поглаживая своего хуманса по вздымающейся груди кончиком хвоста.

Встать — значило подписаться на новый этап экзекуции. 

Гэвин возвышался над Найнсом: брови были сведены к переносице, губы поджаты, взгляд разил во все три сердца разом. 

Радужка ушла в красный спектр, и Найнс подгрёб хуманса задними конечностями к себе поближе.

Гэвин выгнул бровь.

Найнс оскалился.

Гэвин намотал кончик хвоста на запястье отработанным движением и потянул на себя.

— Хватит симулировать, консерва! Сначало дело — потом десерт.

Гэвин в красном спектре выглядел как кусок «Красного бархата». Гэвин ему показывал такую штуку на голографиях — сказал, что ум можно отъесть. Найнс не был уверен насчёт своего ума, но вот от одного конкретного хуманса что-нибудь отъесть он готов был прямо сейчас. Найнс облизнулся и изобразил взгляд голодающего не один красный период ксеноморфа.

Гэвин прищурился, шумно сглотнул, но позиции свои сдавать не собирался.

— Выкуси! — И продемонстрировал свой любимый жест.

Найнс разочарованно зашипел и приподнялся на хвосте. В этом был весь его коварный хуманс: знал же, что ничего аппетитного Найнсу выкусить в ближайшие кес-два не светило. Но вот на остальное прямого хумансовского запрета не было, поэтому, прежде чем принять вертикальное положение, Найнс неспешно облизал и выставленный палец, и все остальные, и так удачно оголившийся живот.

Найнс готов был поставить свой хост: будь у хуманса ксеноморфская радужка, Гэвин смотрел бы на него сейчас в красном спектре.

Гэвин попытался перехватить наглый язык, но сжал в кулаке только воздух и фыркнул.

— Давай, консерва! Получается уже лучше, чем вчера. — И, чтобы подбодрить, погладил хвост, который, в отличие от языка Найнса, сам шёл ему в руки.

Найнс в который раз дал себе зарок не играть с Коннором в ксеноморфский мацзянс-с-с на желания. Позавчера Коннору хватило фантазии на «разучить хумансовский танец»: страшно представить, что ещё может придумать собрат. 

Найнс встал в исходную позицию. 

Гэвин подошёл к нему вплотную, прижался щекой к центральной пластине, по форме напоминающей небольшой круг, и осторожно потёрся — броня хоть и не была в активном боевом режиме, всё-равно была достаточно жёсткой.

Найнс довольно зашипел, завибрировал и пригладил вставшие торчком волосы Гэвина осторожным движением. А потом оплёл хуманса хвостом, приподнимая в воздух и прижимая к себе. Верхние конечности он пристроил на ягодицах Гэвина.

— Решил учес-с-сть опыт прошлых ошибокс-с-с. Клик-клак! — И довольно оскалился.

Гэвин только засмеялся в ответ и, пользуясь тем, что в этом положении был всего на голову ниже Найнса, легонько щёлкнул пальцами по голубому треугольнику между надбровными дугами.

— Шевелись давай, жопа хвостатая! Всего кес до тренировочных спаррингов остался.

Гэвин положил руки Найнсу на плечевые пластины, обнимая так, что большие пальцы легли ровно по краям передней шейной пластины, на стыке с нижней челюстью. Погладил круговыми движениями: раз-два-три. 

Прощупал остальными пальцами боковые шейные пластины на стыке с челюстными дугами, дожидаясь, когда Найнс откликнется — завибрирует низко, с характерным звуком, похожим на урчание двигателя. Гэвин явно наслаждался производимым эффектом и издал серию коротких гортанных рыков: раз-два-три. 

Эти звуки, издаваемые хумансом, неизменно заставлял когти и шиповидные отростки на хвосте Найнса чуть ли не втягиваться внутрь от удовольствия. 

Найнс наклонил голову и высунул язык, примериваясь, куда лизнуть в первую очередь. Но Гэвин в этот раз его опередил, тронув кончиком собственного языка. А потом втянул язык Найнса в рот, посасывая: раз-два-три.

Найнс пустил вибрацию по хвосту, чуть усилив давление на талию Гэвина: раз-два-три. И не отказал себе в удовольствии немного сжать ягодицы хуманса, вдавливая когти в плотную ткань брюк: раз-два-три.

Гэвин выпустил его язык и зашипел, зажмуриваясь. Найнс повторил свой манёвр с когтями: раз-два-три. И мазнул языком по левому веку — через переносицу — и по правому.

Гэвин чуть прогнулся в пояснице, упёрся правым коленом ровно между бедром и хвостом Найнса, стараясь хотя бы так прижаться вплотную. Отпустил шею, чтобы протереть тыльной стороной ладоней глаза. А потом лукаво улыбнулся и, обхватив руками височные дуги, притянул морду Найнса к своему лицу ещё ближе, снова зажмуриваясь, и прислонился лбом к плоской носовой пластине. 

— А кто говорил, что ксеноморфы не танцуют?

Найнс только сейчас понял, что всё это время на автомате делал шаги и развороты в такт невербальным подсказкам Гэвина: раз-два-три. 

Найнс теперь уже совершенно осознанно завалился на спину. Он перетёк в горизонтальное положение весьма ловко, страхуя хуманса по максимуму, поэтому Гэвин заорал скорее от неожиданности.

Тренировочный зал во второй раз огласил хумансовский мат, но теперь уже в исполнении Гэвина. Найнс заслушался — до такого высокого стиля ему было ещё далеко. 

— Кщс-с-с, ты меня ещё тангос-с-с обещал научитьс-с-с.

Гэвин посмотрел на него возмущённо. Открыл рот. Закрыл. Снова открыл… Набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. И поцеловал.

***

Когда в положенный кес двери тренировочного зала раскрылись, ожидавшие своей очереди на возможность провести кес-другой в спарринге с собратьями ксеноморфы увидели выходящую пару и приняли боевую стойку, приветствуя своего коммандера и его хуманса.

Коммандер Найнс одобрительно зашипел, а хуманс окинул их цепким взглядом и тихим голосом произнёс:

— Тяжело в учении, легко в бою, салаги!

По рядам ксеноморфов прокатилась волна вибрации, некоторые молодые хвосты вспыхнули золотым с непривычки. 

Раздался дробный перестук хвостов: более опытные ксеноморфы, которые не первый цикл знали хуманса, выражали своё уважение, имитируя гражданскую форму приветствия. Хоть хуманс и не являлся частью ксеноморфской военной иерархии, он успел снискать себе славу опытного и коварного бойца.

Хуманс показал зубы и пару раз клик-клакнул. 

Среди новобранцев полыхнуло уже алым: смягченные хумансовским акцентом ксеноморфские слова звучали поистине зловеще. Дробный перестук хвостов повторился.

Когда коммандер и его пара скрылись за поворотом, один из молодых хвостов прошипел: «А ктоc-c-c такие эти с-с-салагиc-c-c?»

В ответ раздалось многоголосое «клик-клак, клик-клак».


End file.
